Beautiful Dreamer
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Elena Gilbert scores her dream job of modeling for an agency, she jumps at the chance as soon as it arises, but will her decision lead to a destructive lifestyle or will she succeed in having the life she always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Dreamer

Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert tapped her foot impatiently as she waited to start her new life away from the tragic one she had up and left. She didn't say a single goodbye to her family. They didn't deserve one after what her mother had let happen to her when she was only thirteen years old, but that was not the thing she wanted to think about at the moment. She had bigger things to concern herself with.

Like trying to get into a modeling agency. She had dreamed of being a model ever since she was younger, but it was that last incident at her home that pushed her over the edge. She took a sip of the vodka she managed to steal from the bartender. When he finally came in.

"Elena Gilbert?" he said looking at her.

"The one and only."

He shook her hand and smiled.

"You are defiantly are hot enough to be model material. I'm Malakai Parker. Kai for short."

"Well it's nice to meet you Kai."

"I wouldn't say that yet. I haven't hired you."

"Well you're going to. I have a good feeling about this."

"Cocky. I like it. I just need to ask you a few questions."

"Fire away."

"Have you ever modeled before?"

"No, but I did have one of my close friends do a portfolio, so you can check it out. I do everything from old century to nudes."

He snagged her portfolio and smirked a little bit at it. Perfect. Guys were so easy.

"So why do you want to be a model?"

"I came from a pretty bad living situation and I just wanted to get out of there."

"Why modeling?"

"It's a new adventure where I don't have to stay in one place for too long. I just need to experience life and I count this as an awesome experience . That and having the body for it helps."

"You know what I actually like your spunk and judging from your portfolio you're actually pretty good. I say this is a match made in heaven Elena Gilbert."

Elena smiled as Kai shook her hand. He gave her the rest of the details and they agreed to meet tomorrow so she could meet the rest of the models. This was the start of her new life and she was willing to take all the risk to make it work.


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful Dreamer

Chapter 2

Beautiful Dreamer

Chapter 2

Elena brushed out the tangles in her hair and sprayed on a dab of perfume before she headed out to go meet Kai at his studio. Today was her first day on the job and she wanted to make a major impression. Kai didn't run a huge organization, but at least it was someplace to start. She drove over to a small building and went inside where about five or six models were standing around smoking. It didn't seem like a professional environment, but she had seen way worse than this. So she would just suck it up and do this job for as long as she could until she found a more top notch modeling agency to take her. She walked over to the group and Kai smiled when he saw her.

"Elena Gilbert, you beautiful specimen. Are you ready for your first day?"

Elena smiled at Kai. "As ready as i'll ever be. What are we doing today?"

"We're modeling some half nude shots. If that's okay with you. You'll be working with Caroline and Damon today."

Elena nodded as Kai handed her the first pair of lingerie that she would model. She changed and walked out ready to start her first day. First Kai wanted Elena and Caroline to work together which included some sexually explicit things, but it was nothing Elena hadn't done before.

Caroline laughed as soon as they were done with the first part and her and Elena chatted for a while as they waited for Damon. Apparently he had another engagement and they would have to wait for a while. Caroline didn't seem that bad just a little bit eccentric.

During the conversation Kai came over with another outfit as Elena studied it.

"Did you want me to go braless for this dress?"

"Yes."

Elena nodded as she went to her dressing room to change. She had to admit that the dress made her look too hot for words. Elena looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. The dress was red, sparkly, and very explicit. The scoop neck went down to her belly button and the dress only went down to her upper thighs to say that she was fully exposed would be an understatement.

Elena went to go get her makeup done and her hair retouched up. Before she knew it Damon Salvatore had arrived and to say that he was hot would have been an understatement.

If Elena could write about what Damon Salvatore looked like it would go a little something like this. Damon Salvatore was a five foot ten sexy motherfucker with hair as black as a raven's wing and eyes as blue as the pacific ocean. It was like he was all of Elena's wet dreams tied into a nice little tight bow.

Elena walked up to Damon with her hand extended. Now she was glad that she was braless. After all if she happened to have a nip slip now she wouldn't complain if Damon caught a little sneak peak, but she didn't know what Kai had in mind, so she might have Damon look and her tits after all. She just had to be patient and see what happened between her and Damon Salvatore. Kai turned their attention to the front as her and Damon went to where they were shooting at. It looked as if they had set up a table and some chairs that looked as if they were in a fancy restaurant. Well at least this seemed like an interesting concept.

"Alright Damon and Elena. I want sexy. I want to believe that you two are actually lovers."

They nodded and went to the table. First Kai suggested that they looked like they were having an actual dinner. Elena sat on the chair and Damon took her hand. She had to admit that it actually felt nice. She had to ask Damon more about himself later after they were done with the shoot.

After Kai had gotten that picture, he asked Damon and Elena to kiss. Elena exhaled, she had never been kissed by someone so hot before. When their lips touched Elena felt her breath hitch a little bit. He was really good at doing that. Then Kai told them to really get into it. They did and even went as far as Damon putting her on the table.

"That's good Damon. Now give her a kiss on the neck and Elena I want you to look like you're really into it."

Elena had no problem following those orders. She moaned slightly as her and Damon continued to kiss. After Kai was satisfied with the pictures in that position. He had them stand up.

"Okay Elena. I need you to lose the dress."

Elena nodded as she took off her dress and he had Damon and Elena pose in some sexy poses. Elena felt so turned on right now that she couldn't wait for the other photo shoots.

When they were done, Kai dismissed them all and Damon approached Elena.

"You did pretty good today." he said.

"Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself."

Damon laughed which made him instantly more attractive.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to grab dinner. I know us models can get hungry sometimes."

She laughed. " Don't most models just starve themselves?"

"Not Kai's. He actually prefers us to eat. No one wants to look at a bag of flesh and bones."

Elena nodded. She totally understood that.

"Well in that case I would love to. Just let me get dressed. I think the restaurant owners frown upon being naked in their restaurant."

Damon nodded as she went to go get dressed. She was lucky to score a date with a male model this early in her career. After she got dressed, he took her to a nice restaurant where she got to know him more. Apparently he was twenty four years old , grew up in a small town in Virginia, and moved here in search to advance his modeling career. She had to admit that he was really fascinating. He even did acting gigs from time to time and a few shoots for porn. It surprised her, but hey she couldn't really judge how people made money.

After all she just exposed her breast for everyone to see just that afternoon. She might even be interested in doing porn if modeling didn't work.

"Well that's quite a resume you have Mr. Salvatore."

"I get if the pron is a bit much."

"Not at all. I actually find it quite fascinating."

"Not many girls can say that."

She smiled seductively. "I'm not most girls."

Damon smiled as he raised his hand. "Check please."

Elena leaned forward. "What are you doing?"

"I was hoping we could have desert at my place. If you don't mind that is."

Elena smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Let's get out of here."

He smiled and paid the check.

When they got back to his house, they were interlocked in a deep kiss. She shoved him on his couch and pulled back.

"Did you want to film us? I won't mind." she said giving him a kiss.

He nodded and sat up to go get his camera. She went to his fridge and poured them two glasses of champagne for both of them. When he was done setting the camera up she gave him the glass.

"Thank you." he said taking a sip.

"You're welcome."

After they had finished there drinks, they started getting hot and heavy again. Damon pressed record on his camera as she shoved him back to his couch and quickly straddled him. He giggled as they pressed their lips together.

Elena had to admit that this was really hot. She pulled her lips away as she stripped off her shirt. He unhooked her bra and took one of her nipples in his mouth. She moaned undoing the buttons of his shirt. She had to admit he had a rocking body. No wonder he also did porn. He grabbed a condom out of his pocket and they both sat on the couch naked.

She smiled against his lips as she helped him put on the condom. It was now time for some action. He slipped into her dripping wet fold as she let out a moan of pleasure. He was so hard and so thick that she didn't want the sex to end. She bounced up and down on him giving him the best girl on top sex of his life. Well at least she hoped it was. It seemed like he was into it based off his moans of pleasure and it wasn't porn moans either.

After they were done, they laid on the couch with him holding onto her. Who knew a guy like Damon Salvatore liked to cuddle? She wouldn't complain though. She liked being in his big strong arms. When it was getting really late she got dressed and he escorted her to the door.

"I had fun tonight." she said giving him her best man eating smile.

"I did too."

"I hope we have more nights like this." she said.

"I hope so too. I'll see you at work tomorrow." He said giving her a kiss.

Elena smiled as she walked out of Damon's apartment satisfied at how her first day on the job had turned out and who said life as a model couldn't be glamorous.


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful Dreamer

Chapter 3

Elena stared at her reflection in the floor length mirror wondering when her life had taken a drastic turn everything had been fine five hours ago before the party happened. Before her life took a turn for the worst.

Five hours earlier

Elena stared at her reflection in her floor length mirror as she took a brush through her hair. She had been planning on just staying in tonight and watching a movie on the TV, but fate had other plans. Just as she was about to settle in for the night Caroline had called about going to this party that some guy hosted for all of Kai's models. Elena was reluctant at first until Caroline had convinced her otherwise. So now she was in front of her mirror getting ready for the party of the year to start.

She had decided to go for something a bit more subtle today. She wore a simple little black dress. Killer high heels, and she had curled her hair earlier. She was party ready and she for one couldn't wait to get the party started.

Elena was putting on her last coat of lipstick when a knock sounded on her door. She closed the tube of lipstick and quickly examined herself in the mirror before going to answer it. Caroline stood there with Damon in tow and Elena smiled. It had been some time since her and Damon had talked, but she still remembered their night together as if it were yesterday.

"Wow girl. You are looking smoking. Ready to go?"

Elena flipped her hair and smiled at both of them.

"I was born ready."

The party was in full swing when they entered the room. Models were laughing with each other in groups just talking about the general things in life. Some were smoking dope and other substances and some were drinking. Elena noticed a few models from the agency there, but the rest of the people she had no clue who they were.

Usually Elena was shy and reserved when she didn't know a person, but today she wouldn't let that happen. It was a party after all and she would be denying herself the experience of it if she just stayed huddled in the corner all night.

"I think I'm going to get a drink!" she shouted at Caroline past the music as she walked to the assorted drinks someone had put on the table.

She looked over the options carefully before she got a drink that looked tasty. She went over to a group of other models and listened in on the conversation. She put some input in every once in a while, but the conversation didn't really interest her.

"Elena!" Caroline shouted at her.

She turned to where Caroline was sitting on the floor with a bunch of other models and Caroline waved her over. Elena made a polite goodbye to the other models before going over to where Caroline sat. She hadn't seen where Damon had gone, but she imagined he was banging quite a few gorgeous models while he was there. Not that it was any of her business, but she felt as if her and Damon really had a connection. She sighed and walked over to Caroline and the other models to see what they were up to.

Elena looked down and noticed a couple of mirrors and some white substance on them. Elena knew from classes that the high school had offered that this substance was cocaine. She just thought that was a rumor, but she guessed that even some rumors had a bit of truth to them.

"Come on Elena. Join us"

"I don't think-"

"Oh come on, what are you a pussy? It's just a little coke you'll be fine."

Elena knew she shouldn't have let Caroline taunt her into it, but it was a party and she was being a buzz kill if she didn't do this with them, besides she could afford to be a little bad every once in a while.

Sighing she sat down next to Caroline and took the mirror for it. Caroline gave her instructions on how to do it right and Elena took a big sniff. The rush was so amazing that Elena didn't want to come down.

The rest of the night passed in a blur until it didn't. Elena had just remembered needing to go to the bathroom and leaving everyone to go do it. She walked over to the bathroom and was washing her hands afterwards when it happened.

She didn't know the guy who had just walked into the bathroom. She was about to leave when he slammed her head into the mirror. She cried out in pain as the guy pressed the full force of his body against her and lifted her dress up. She let out an obnoxious scream hoping that someone would hear her. He hit her head to the mirror again and tossed her on the floor.

Elena cried out and tried to fight back but all that managed to do was make her attacker angrier. He kept on punching her in the face until she felt like giving up. Thankfully by some miracle someone had found them and threw the guy off of her.

"Elena! Elena!" She heard Damon say as he touched her face.

She winced as he put her hands under her and lifted her up taking her out of this nightmare.

After a trip to the hospital, Elena and Damon walked into her apartment as she threw her keys on the table and looked at her brusied face in the mirror. Well that was going to stump her modeling career for a while.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked

"No. Damon i'm not alright."

"I can stay if you need me to-"

"No I need you to go."

"Elena-"

Just go!" she yelled.

"Just call me if you need anything. I mean it Elena."

Damon walked out of the door and Elena looked back into the mirror. She yelled in agony as she punched the mirror shattering the pieces of the mirror just like the pieces of her soul.


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful Dreamer

Chapter 4

Elena touched the red silk between her fingers as she examined her reflection in the full length mirror. Today she had heavily done makeup as she tried to cover up her bruises from yesterday. She didn't want any reminders of yesterday and Kai had called that morning so they could arrange a lunch date for around noon and she didn;t want a black eye to fuck that up, she had to stay on top of that or else she would never make it through this.

She smiled at her reflection as she took a deep breath and left for the restaurant when she arrived Kai had already grabbed a table for them. She smiled at him as she made her way to the table.

"Rough night?" he asked taking her in.

She inhaled a sharp breath, had he seen through he makeup? She thought she had covered it all.

"What?"

"Caroline told me she took you to a party."

"What did she say?"

"You can quit the act Elena I know everything that happened and I'm shocked you let it get that far,"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play innocent. A lot of models have cried rape to get out of things."

"Well I'm not one of them."

"Sure you aren't. Listen sweetie you're just another dime a dozen whore like all these other models I have, but since you've embarrassed me I'm gonna make you start acting like it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well of course having sex with whoever I want you to whenever I want you to."

"And if I refuse?"

"Than you can kiss your modeling career goodbye and I can call your husband to take you to whatever backwater hillbilly town you came from."

"How did you-"

"I know everything Elena. Now do we have a deal or not."

"You're disgusting."

"And you're a whore. Now decide."

"Fine. I'll do it just please don't send me back there."

"Excellent and oh Elena, you have a rather risque photo shoot tomorrow i suggest you get that pretty mouth of yours ready."

Elena's mouth drop as the waitress came over and Kai ordered acting life he hadn't just tore her life in pieces with his vicious threats. He wouldn't get away with this. She would make sure of that.


	5. Chapter 5

Beautiful Dreamer

Chapter 5

Her stomach clenched as Elena walked into her dressing room preparing to do whatever the hell Kai was going to tell her to do. She hated the fact that he had threatened to send her back to that town. There was no way she would let him do that. No way at all. She couldn't go back there. She just couldn't.

A loud rap sounded at the door as Elena dropped the brush she had been holding to the ground startled, She had to get herself together, but she wasn't sure how she would do that with the enormous secret that Kai had been harboring over her. She had to find a way to beat him at his own game, but how could she when she hardly knew how to play the game herself. Sighing she picked up the brush on the floor before placing it on the vanity and going towards the door to see who it was this time. Not that she trusted much of anyone now a days...

Damon's blue eyes bored into hers as Elena blinked suddenly feeling uncomfortable. They hadn't talked since the day of the party and now that he was here beside her she didn't exactly know what to say to break the most uncomfortable silence of her life. Thankfully she didn't have to.

"Elena-" he breathed seeming not sure what exactly to say to her either.

They were so close right now that she could smell the scent of the soap that he must have used that morning. It was a nice, chic scent that reminded her of the forest she used to grow up around, but she couldn't let her mind wonder to that place. Wouldn't let it. She had to make things right, if only to send him away, so she could make it to the shoot in time. Elena had no idea what or who Kai would make her do today, but she knew it wouldn't be anything short of horrible.

His hand moved towards her face tracing her jawline as he moved her hair tucking it behind her ear. It was such a nice and calming gesture until she noticed what he was really doing. The bruises. He was looking at the bruises. She really wished he wouldn't. She knew that she was hideous with them. She backed away wanting to be anywhere besides within his reach. She knew he was just trying to help, but it was only making the situation worse at the moment. She had bigger things to worry about at the moment besides some stupid, drunk guy at a party.

"Don't." she uttered barely forcing the word out from her lips.

"Elena, I am so sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I wish I would have got there faster. I wish I would have dealt with that guy more than I did. He should be laying in a hospital bed for Christ sake."

"It's fine Damon, Okay. Can we please just stop talking about it. I'm fine. Everything is fine."

"Everything doesn't seem fine." he said moving closer to her.

"Just leave it alone okay! I don't need you in my fucking business! I don't need anyone in that shit."

Elena expected him to take a step back out of shear surprise, but it was her who had been surprised for Damon had just stood there. Unmoving. Unflinching. The poster child for perfect content. What the hell was his story anyway? And why the hell hadn't he turned away when she completely and utterly blew up at him.

"I'm not leaving you Elena. I've already did the mistake of doing that once, but never again."

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked feeling the tension somewhat settle over them.

"Kai didn't tell you?"

"Kai's told me a lot of things, but that doesn't mean I know what you're doing here."

"I'm the person you're working with today."

"No, You-You're not. Kai told me I'd be working with someone else today."

"Apparently he called in last minute, some emergency or something. But it's fine, we've worked together before so this should be easy."

Elena felt the air leave her body as she tried hard to fight for it to come back. No. This couldn't be happening. Kai had told her exactly what to expect today, but she hadn't expected this. Damn him. Was it just a coincidence that he chose Damon to take the other models place or was it something more sinister than that? How much had Kai truly known about their relationship? One thing was for certain, she was sure to find out soon.

"Elena, Are you okay?"

"I have to tell you something and something tells me that you're not going to like what I have to say."

Elena had been right about Damon's reaction as she followed on his heels while he stalked across the now set up scene before them and to Kai shoving him to a wall. To Kai's credit, he didn't seem that fazed as if he knew exactly what Damon was so upset about.

"Seriously Kai? How much of a fucking asshole can you be?"

"What ever are you talking about Damon?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, so don't be giving me any of this 'I don't know shit', You know exactly what you did and I refuse to be apart of your sick games."

"Are you sure you want to do that Damon? I'll get what I want either way, so you might as well stay here and make sure that I only get Elena to do what I've said she's gonna do. Unless you leave and want me to do more to her than what I intended."

A deep feeling sunk into Elena's gut as Damon's teeth clenched together.

"Damn you, you stupid bastard." Damon said sending a fist flying Kai's face.

With a loud crack, Kai fell to the floor as Damon took her hand.

"Come on Elena. Let's get out of here."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you two, I have things that could bury the both of you and if you leave no I won't hesitate to expose the both of you. "

Elena wondered what secrets Damon had to hide when he was so open about his lifestyle, but she knew that Kai had the mother load on her and she didn't want that to come out. No matter what she had to do to keep her secret. She just had to convince Damon to stay. But how.

"You don't have shit on me." he said narrowing his eyes at Kai.

"Is that so..so you consider stealing millions from your father to satisfy your luscious life style to be nothing?"

Elena had heard worse, but still it made her curious as to why Damon would do that.

"He deserved that and you know it."

"It doesn't matter. A crime is a crime. So what's it gonna be Damon working with me to keep your secret or rotting behind bars."

Damon's jaw clenched as Elena put her hand to his arm giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Besides I'm not asking you guys to do something you guys haven't already done." Kai added with a smile.

"How do you know about that?" Elena asked wondering how the hell he could have known. They had been so careful to keep their one time together a secret.

"You know you two should be real careful where you keep things. Your tape was way too easy to find. You two are amazing by the way. Really into it as if you two have known each other for years. It would be a shame if it got into the wrong hands. Say the tabloids, I know they'd have a riot with this one."

"You better not." Damon growled.

"Give me what I want and I won't."

Before Damon could rearrange Kai's face, Elena grabbed his hand so that he would turn his attention towards her.

"Let's just do what he says Damon than we can go."

"You don't give into a monster Elena."

'

"Either way he wins and we lose Damon, We might as well get some pleasure out of it."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she felt disgusted with herself , but it was the only way she knew of to convince Damon to stay and do this. More for her sake than for his.

Damon nodded not trusting his voice, but she knew that he hated this as much as she did. She knew he was only doing this for her and he had no idea how much she appreciated it.

"Excellent. Shall we begin?" Kai asked sliding his eyes over both Damon and Elena.

Damon slammed into Kai's shoulder as he made his way to the set as Kai grabbed onto Elena's arm.

"You better gain control of your pet. I need some really good pictures and I need you to help him relax for me."

Elena rolled her eyes as he let go of her arm and she stepped onto the set.

"I'm sorry." she said looking into Damon's blue eyes.

"Let's just get this over with."

Elena sighed as Kai gave them simple directions for the first few photos before things go ta little bit heavier. Both their clothes were already off as they stood beside each other completely naked. She had to admit that Damon looked so damn good, she just wished the situation had been different for them.

"Alright Elena get on your knees and make sure that this looks really good."

She knew exactly what he wanted her to do as she got down onto her knees and took Damon's length into her mouth. She continued to work on him as Kai snapped pictures and she tried to pout the reasons she was doing this out of her mind.

When they wee done with the shoot, Damon helped her onto her feet and looked at her with those gorgeous eyes of his.

"Are you okay?" he asked

She nodded not trusting if she was or not.

"Great work tonight guys. Looking forward to doing more with the two of you."

"Come on Elena. Let's get out of here. " Damon said as he gathered her into his arms and got her out of what had became her new hell.


End file.
